


[Podfic] Cerberus

by cryptidtea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare of Sorts, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Character, Body Horror, Bondage, Breathplay, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Inflation, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sounding, Suspension, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidtea/pseuds/cryptidtea
Summary: Soldier: 76 awakens to find himself strung up and bound in an unfamiliar place, and at the mercy of a monster that knows his name.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104111) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



Thank you so much to [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive) for allowing me to record this fic! It's honestly so good, so if you haven't already, go and read the original fic and leave a comment for them! :)

**Streaming:**

  
_(or click[here](http://kiwi6.com/file/fqzcqu9ouj) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Cerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104111)

 **Author:** [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive)

 **Reader:** [cryptidtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidtea)

 **Length:** 37:34

 **Google Drive/Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tSVdNyOTAdDqWziYVuV3Rrh59dVL_srL/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! This is my first podfic and I would appreciate any tips or any constructive criticism for my next one. :) Also, I super recommend the [Podfic Posting Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor) if you're interested in posting a podfic to AO3, because it's a lot more complicated than I thought it would be lol. Thanks again!


End file.
